kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Strike First For Certain Victory!
is the one hundred and eighty-fourth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Flashback: Akashi announces the starting line-up for the next Teiko game. After stating his own name, he continues with Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara. He then names the fifth man as Kise. Kise is overjoyed whereas Kuroko is disappointed. Later the Generation of Miracles sans Akashi along with Kuroko talk together. Kise is elated that he finally gets to be a starter, but Midorima retorts that it happened too quickly. Aomine adds that Kise better not drag them down. Kise assures them that they can all depend on him and claims that this is all thanks to Kuroko’s stellar coaching, but Kuroko responds that he really didn’t teach him anything about basketball. As the others continue talking, Kuroko smiles gently as he looks on. Hyuuga and Kasamatsu shake hands as their teams’ respective captains. Kasamatsu thinks that he doesn’t feel that Hyuuga is too young to be a captain anymore—he has strong eyes now. He states that he will definitely be taking revenge for last time. Kiyoshi and Izuki also talk; Izuki remarks that he is feeling a lot of fighting spirit this time. However, when he makes a pun, Kiyoshi blandly replies that his last line was unnecessary. Hyuuga jokingly tells Koganei they are going to change the starting line up. Kaijo’s boys (Kobori, Moriyama, and Hayakawa) also engage in light conversation. Kise then comes to Kuroko and Kagami. He admits that he hasn’t forgotten the frustration he felt after losing their practice game. Nevertheless, because of that he realized he really loved basketball. Therefore, he will give it everything he has got, so he will never lose again. Kagami comically states that Kise is a little slow to realize that—moreover, he feels that Kise may have softened a little. Finally, he declares that he is ready to start their match too. Kise smiles and then asks Kuroko if he agrees. Kuroko responds that he does, but the other thing he is thinking about now is how he used to hate Kise, startling the latter. However, Kuroko asserts that it was in a good way. Kuroko recalls how he felt special when he became Kise’s mentor, but Kise surpassed him in no time at all. Although Kuroko recognized their separate potentials, he didn’t want to lose to Kise. Presently, Kuroko states that he then began to see Kise as his rival. Overcome by Kuroko’s words, Kise happily replies that that is kind of stuff that really fires him up. When the game begins, Hyuuga gets the ball and passes to Izuki. Izuki recalls the conversation Riko had with them in the locker room. She ordered them to get the advantage quickly because Kise’s Perfect Copy is too powerful. Izuki immediately passes to Kuroko. He uses his Vanishing Drive to get past Hayakawa and then uses his Phantom Shot to score, shocking Kaijo. However, before Seirin can even get ready for the next play, Kise instantly “returns the favor” by using Midorima’s High-Projectile Shot, scoring from clear across the court. Kise righteously tells an incredulous Seirin that Kagami’s statement earlier really hurt—he hasn’t gotten “soft” at all. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Seirin High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Vanishing Drive *Tetsuya Kuroko's Phantom Shot *Ryōta Kise's Perfect Copy Navigation